Smile
by J ComiLim
Summary: Ami. Mama. Papa. I miss you all and I love you. You, too, my friends in America, but I must now face Japan: the motherland which I have avoided for way too long. It's time for me to return... to Japan. ...To Ikuto.
1. Prologue

**NekoBerryKisses:** This is another one of my Shugo Chara! fanfics where I don't own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara!! Doki! Enjo-

**Ikuto:** What's with you?! You haven't finished a SINGLE story you posted here so far!

**NekoBerryKisses:** Well, sorry! I got kinda busy what with talking with my RL friends who lived THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY!And not to mention my suckish 14th birthday, today.

**Kairi:** And my birthday is on the 12th of this month, but you don't see _me_ complaining!

**Ikuto: **-reads ahead- And what's with all this depressing crap?!

**NekoBerryKisses**: It's not crap! Some of this stuff actually happened!

**Ikuto:** Whatever.

**Amu:** -pants- Sorry, I'm late.

**NekoBerryKisses: **Oh! Thank God, you're here! Now we can start the story!

**Amu:** -reads- What's with all this depressing crap?!

**NekoBerryKisses:** You guys are mean!

**Utau: **Who cares. It's just you. You're weird anyways.

**NekoBerryKisses:** -flames in the background- I'm weird?! I'M NOT THE ONE WITH A BROTHER COMPLEX!

**Ikuto: **-snickers- She's got a point there.

**Amu:** Well, it'll end up with an Amuto ending, huh?

**Everyone:** Uhh…duh.

**Amu:** -sighs- Well, as long as it's good, fine by me.

**NekoBerryKisses: **Whoever reads it gets to pet Ikuto!

**Ikuto: **Hey! Don't I ge-

* * *

I knew that nothing good would come out of moving to Japan. I just knew it.

"_Amu-chan, cheer up! You'll make tons of friends! You and Ami-chan will be the most popular people in your school!" my mother, Midori, exclaimed with joy. I knew that she didn't want to move either, but we really had no choice. We didn't have enough money to stay in America anymore and Japan is our only option._

_I never really said anything. I thought that this would turn out just like every other time they told us that we would have to move. Something would usually come up and we'd end up staying. That's the way things usually went._

_I visited the school often despite what I thought. I had stopped going to school on February 14 – Valentine's day. It was a sad, yet romantic way to say goodbye to all my good friends at Pacifica. I said goodbye to Tanaka, Amy, Mark, John, Jon, Jonathan, Jane, Sheldon, Jackie, Angela, Jorge, Nataly, Ina Mae and Shawn._

_Saying goodbye to them was different from before. Before, I said goodbye to the people moving. I was never the one that was moving…until now. It was completely different from saying goodbye to Kelly, Isabelle, Ysabelle, Sirena, Olivia, or any other person I've ever said 'goodbye' to._

_The night before leaving to Japan, I texted Tanaka. I promised her that as long as I'm away from my friends, I wouldn't smile._

_The first night in Japan, it was hard for me to keep my promise. The dazzling cherry blossom trees, the serenity that engulfed Japan, everything. _Maybe Japan won't be as bad as I thought it would_, I thought. But I was wrong. Dead wrong._

_For the while, my family and I stayed at baa-sama's and jii-sama's house. It was a nice house; big, but calm. Baa-sama and jii-sama didn't stay for long. About a week or two and they left to the land where the rest of my extended family was. _

_A month and a half passed and Dia-neechan, Ran-neechan, Miki-neechan and Suu-neechan came over for a visit. They were talking to mama and papa about lending us some money. They were super rich because of their inheritance, but they never showed it. Their mother and father died about 4 years ago. My parents, being modest, said that they didn't need the money, but think it would be best if I were to stay with them. My parents asked me if I'd like to go live with my cousins. They promised that they would visit me often. As I accepted, I was about to smile, but that second, tragedy struck._

_A burglar entered the house, killing off Ami and my parents. Dia-nee, Miki-nee and Ran-nee used their karate skills to fight them off and called the police. I was devastated. Never in my life was I so sad. I lost my family and friends. Everyone I cared for…gone. This time, I'll keep my promise._

"Amu-chan, daijobu desu ka?" asked Miki-nee, opening the door before knocking. I was lying down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling blankly. I haven't talked to anyone in quite a while.

After my family died, my cousins took me in. They lived somewhere in Tokyo. That was good, I guess. It was farther from where 'it' happened. It's been a 13 days since it's happened and I start school tomorrow. I don't think I'm ready to face others yet, but I'll just have to deal with it. I sighed.

"Mmm…" I hummed sadly. I could see the worry on Miki-nee's eyes. She sighed, walked over to where I was, sat down on the bed, and put a hand on my forehead. I looked at her in the eyes. She reminded me a bit of mama…the way she acted, that is. "Was there a certain reason that you came into my room?" she took her hand off of my face.

"Amu-chan, it's dinner and you start school tomorrow," she stated, smiling softly with a mixture of sadness and hope. There was a moment of silence between us before she spoke again. "Join us, won't you?"

Closing my eyes, I got off of the bed lazily, slipped on my fuzzy pink slippers, then walked off to the dining room. Took a while, though.

"Amu-chan, desu~! It's wonderful having you join us for dinner," Suu-nee chimed. She was always so girly and happy. She's someone who I'll never be like. She smiled at me as she set the rice on the table. Dia-nee was setting out the plates, spoons and forks while Ran-nee was placing the roasted chicken and beef broccoli on the table. We all took our seats.

The first few seconds were full of silence; just how I liked it. Sadly, Ran broke through the barrier of peace and quiet.

"It's too quiet!" she whined like a little kid, then crossed her arms, topping it off with a childish pout. They laughed at Ran's cuteness and looked at me as I ate my rice with beef broccoli in my bubble of solitude. Dia-nee was the first to frown, followed by Miki-nee, Ran-nee, and then Suu-nee. Dia looked annoyed at me.

"Amu-chan, you've got to smile," Dia complained. _Jeez…if I had known that they were going to complain about my company, I might as well not have come._ Everyone looked at me with anticipation practically written all over their faces…as if they were waiting for me to burst out in laughter or something, but we all know that it will never happen again in my life. The only family I have now is Dia-nee, Suu-nee, Miki-nee and Ran-nee.

"We're not leaving until you smile, desu~," Suu said with her mother-like tone. I froze for a second, as if I were a statue. It felt as if time itself had frozen. Whenever anyone would talk to me in that tone, it felt like this. It felt like 1,000 daggers had pierced my heart. It's as if the world had suddenly turned on me.

I finished my last spoon of beef broccoli and rice before drinking the chocolate milk next to me. I put the spoon and fork together in the middle of my plate.

"Well, I am." With that, I got up, cleaned my own dishes, ran to my room and locked the door. Flopping onto the bed, I heard my cell phone vibrate. Checking it, I saw that it was Tana-chan who texted me. I immediately flipped it open and read it

_Oi, Amu-chan! r u feeling n e better? Gud luk skul 2morrow._

I texted her back and closed my phone, crying myself to sleep like I do every night. _Well, I bet school's gonna be Hell..._

* * *

**NekoBerryKisses: **How was it? -anticipation-

**Ikuto: **Depressing…

**Amu:** Odd…

**Tadase: **Meh…

**NekoBerryKisses:** Aww! You all make me cry! -tears and chibi eyes-

**Ikuto: **So…if I read this whole thing, does that mean I get to pet myself?

**NekoBerryKisses:** Uhh…I never really thought about that, but I guess you could it you want to? O.o

**Ikuto: **Meh. I don't really want to.

**Amu: **I do! -pets Ikuto-

**Ikuto: **-purrs-

**Amu: **Aww! How kawaii!

**NekoBerryKisses:** Now review and you get a kiss from Ikuto!

**Ikuto: **Hey! Don't I get a say in this?

**Everyone:** …No. No, you don't.

**Ikuto: **-hisses- I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

**NekoBerryKisses: **AHH! -runs-

**Ikuto: **HAPPY FREAKING BIRTHDAY! -chases author-


	2. Chapter 1

**NoraKoneko:** -yawns- Ohaiyo.

**Kukai: **What's up? Finally deciding to write chapter two?

**NoraKoneko: **-nods-

**Kukai: **Well, good luck with that. And if you're sleepy, drink coffee or something. -grins and runs off to who-knows-where-

**NoraKoneko: **-groans and starts typing- Ikuto. Disclaimer.

**Ikuto: **-hisses- I don't get paid enough for this.

**NoraKoneko: **Neither of us gets paid at _all_. NOW.

**Ikuto: **-rolls eyes- NoraKoneko doesn't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

_Amu-chan_, I heard in my dreams. It chimed once, twice and even thrice, but did not stop. I tossed and turned, hoping that it wasn't what… or _who_ I thought it was.

Finally giving up, I turned to the direction of my sorry excuse for an alarm clock. With my eyes still shut, I waved my right hand in where there _should _have been mid-air, but wasn't.

I became fully awoken with a screeching 'AMU' and was… _persuaded_ to get up and take a shower.

After the shower, I looked at what Ran-neechan, Miki-neechan, Suu-neechan and Dia-neechan.

_Oh no_.

What the hell did they _do_?!

Before my very eyes was something unexplainably… _cute_.

If you added ponytails on both sides, then I would've looked like an overgrown doll!

I could just _imagine _someone ruffling my hair, thinking I'm 'so adorable.'

Shaking my head, I headed for my closet and picked out some of my old clothes. Sadly, all I could put together was my old uniform from middle school. At least it didn't look _cute_.

It was a nice white polo, a black jacket with a red cloth around my left arm, a red necktie, a red plaid skirt and red leggings. This time, I decided to wear a black leather belt. It was my simple 'façade' style (at least that's what I liked to call it).

I took another look at what I had thrown together and slipped them all on. Taking a look in the mirror, I blinked a couple of times before getting used to this.

_Remember_, I thought to myself. _Whatever you first impression is on these people is how they will observe you for the rest of your damn life._ It almost _scared_ me to go to school, but that's not my character. From now on, my character will be a quiet person. Someone who doesn't care about anyone or anything, but stands up for what's right anyways.

So I looked down, taking one more glance. There's something that was off.

Were the leggings a mistake? Or maybe it was the belt. Then it hit me.

_Tucked in_. I pulled out the shirt and jacket from inside the skirt. Now, it looked _much_ better.

I took the detour in the house and started skateboarding on the golden rails of the stairs.

It felt so nice… so _free_ to do whatever I wanted now. I had not a single care left in the world. Seems like my life was over long ago, anyways.

The was my hair whipped whenever I make a sudden turn made me feel simply wonderful.

But it seems that destiny begged to differ, for I collided with one of the guests my onee-chan had over… in the _morning_.

"Kya!" _BOOM._ My face hit the floor and my knees skidded across the newly waxed floor, so it didn't burn _too_ much, but it still burned.

I tried to soothe the pain from the impact by rubbing them, but I got caught up in the looks of the boy that stood before me.

I _do_ remember Ran telling me that her boyfriend had messy hair but looked cute. Could this possibly be him?

"Sumimasen. Watashi no onii-san wa kokontoko. Anata no Daichi dare nanoka shitte imasuka?"

I mind jumbled and I looked at him funny. He probably had no idea that I couldn't understand Japanese. The only thing I understood in there was 'onii-san.' I had no idea how to reply.

_Wait a second…_ I took another look at the boy. I noticed how his hair was brownish and not green 'like the trees' (at least that how's she liked to describe them). He must be the brother or something.

"Sorry. I don't speak Nihongo," I apologized. Only Japanese word in there: Nihongo.

He blinked twice, and then chuckled a little bit, smiling.

"No, no. I apologize," he told me. _Thank God that he can speak English._ "I'm Souma Kukai. I'm looking for my brother, Souma Daichi. He is the boyfriend of Hinamori Ran. You know them?" I waited for a second, thinking about what exactly just happened, then sighed.

"Follow me," I ordered, getting up. He got up as well while he smiled warmly. He was kinda tall. Maybe he's 5'4" or something. Sure looks like it.

I didn't really feel like talking. I could tell that he was feeling weird being with some person who seems all 'doom n' gloom,' but I didn't really care.

With every step I took up the stairs, I counted the step, for once, wondering how long the staircase is. Never really took the time before to do that since I always used my skateboard on the way down and ran on the way up… when no one was near.

Apparently, _someone_ doesn't know how to keep quiet for very long.

"I haven't seen you around before," he noted in a happy tone. "You new around here?"

"No." My immediate answer. He doesn't _need_ an explanation of why I'm here, but I'm betting you that he'll ask for one.

"Oh," he spoke in a kid's tone. "Well, how you know the place so well, then?" See? And his English is a little screwy.

"This is my cousins' house. Been here two or three times in my life, but never really explored the city. Starting school here, today. Don't really know the way around," I explained, leaving no other questions for him to ask. But, sadly, there was still a _few_ that were left unanswered… and those were the ones I didn't want to _have_ to.

"You're living with your older cousins?" he asked, amazement flooding out of the tone of his voice. "That's awesome!" he exclaimed. "Must be pretty sweet not having parents to order you around all the time," he stated.

Sweet? As if he knows anything about not having parents around! I hate people who think of parents that way. …Okay, I admit it. I used to think of them that way, too… up until two weeks ago. I didn't reply.

"And your parents are okay with you living here?" he asked, still trying to socialize.

"I guess you could say that," I kinda lied. It's kinda like a half lie. Considering how there was a silence, he probably understood that I didn't really wanna talk about it.

"Oh… sorry if I hit a nerve." You _did_ hit a nerve. A big one.

"No prob. Here we are," I announced, amazing myself that we even got here that fast. Maybe talking to him passed the time.

"Thanks," he said calmly and then opened the door; something he _probably _shouldn't have done…

"LOOK OUT!" exclaimed Kukai as he ducked and pushed my head down as well before the soccer ball could hit our faces.

Daichi and Ran looked out the door and down at the us. "Gomen nasai," they apologized in unison. Kukai helped me up and hit Daichi in the shoulder.

"C'mon, Dai-niisan! We're gonna be late for school," he complained, but for some strange reason, he still smiled.

"Alright, alright," Daichi shook off, then ran down the stairs with lightning speed; same goes for that Kukai kid, too.

Ran walked out of her room and gave me the 'what-was-going-_on_' look.

"Nothing happened. I just helped him find your prisoner; A.K.A. his brother," I joked, still not smiling.

"Oh, sorry, Amu-chan. You're going to be late for school," she warned me. And she decided to tell me that just _now_?!

* * *

**NoraKoneko: **Okay, so I apologize for my crappy Japanese. If it really _is_ crappy, it's the translator's fault. :P Anyways, I've got the next few chapters of this story ready, so I'll update soon! ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**NoraKoneko: **So… anyone really care about what I have to say… err, write?

**Ikuto: **Ye-

**NoraKoneko: **Other than this story?

**Kukai: **Err, not really. No.

**NoraKoneko: **-suddenly happy- Okay, then! Let's continue _Smile_! Disclaimer!

**Amu: **That was fast! NoraKoneko doesn't own Shugo Chara! and probably never will!

* * *

I walked down the cemented sidewalk and heard various people speaking Japanese. Very few were speaking in English.

How could I put up with people that speak any other language than English? They should speak more English.

They've been learning it since first grade. I should know. Nee-san told me so.

And even now, they have _really_ bad grammar.

How stupid!

"You're right," I heard a husky voice breathe. "You are stupid, Amu."

Do you have any idea who it was? I shut my eyes in irritation.

No? Well, let me tell you a few things about this guy.

He's got soft midnight blue hair and astonishing indigo eyes. He can be a pervert at times and he loves chocolate. He was my cousins' next door neighbor. Hopefully, not anymore.

Oh, and one more thing. He's a freaking mind reader!

"Not really," he chuckled. "You're just too easy to read."

"Shut up, Tsukiyomi," I glared with a purple aura surrounding me.

"Whatever," he shook off following me. God, why can't he leave me _alone_?! "What happened to 'Ikuto-nyan?' And that cute, happy-go-lucky, little girl that used to follow me around, giving me non-stop kisses on my cheek?" He reminisced. I froze while he kept walking and looked at me, smirking in infamous smirk.

"Y-y-you won't tell anyone that, right?" I asked, nervous. What if he already told people at school about me? What if people laugh at me? What if he's some kind of student council president and makes the rest of my school like a living hell?!

Because I remember I_ that_ day like it was yesterday. Oh God.

"_Ikuto-nyan!" I called out, running as fast as my four-year-old legs could take me. He wasn't much faster than me. I was actually a _teensy_ bit taller than him. "Come back here! Please?"_

"_You gotta catch me first!" He teased, running faster and faster into the playground._

"_Oh geez," I mumbled, giggling and following him into the playground. _

_I watched him climb up the swirly ladder thingy and followed him there, trying my hardest to catch up. He went across the bridge and onto the monkey bars, but failed every time he tried getting back up._

_Before he knew it, I caught up with him and tackled him to the sandy ground._

"_I gotcha now!" I exclaimed. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he flipped us over and gave me a quick peck on the lips._

"_And I gotcha, too, Amu-_koi_." I smacked him on the head lightly, then hugged him, _smiling_._

And the _worst_ part was that Ikuto's dad caught the whole thing on video while his mom took pictures.

That's the kind of moment that could ruin any new girl's façade.

Ikuto can be really evil. Not even a _second_ into the new school and he's _already_ got blackmail on me!

"I don't know, but maybe I'll keep it our little secret," he started, walking away while I followed him. "For a price, that is." _Uh oh. I have a bad feeling about this._

"And what exactly will I have to do?" I asked, curious of what kind of torture he wants me to go through.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'll tell you when I find a job… _suitable_ enough for you." He walked forward and put his arm around my shoulder, kissing me on the cheek.

I quickly shook off his arm before we reached the school, but there were two guys who looked familiar. One being Ran's boyfriend, the other one being...

"Kukai, you go to school here, too?" I exclaimed, running away from Ikuto and faced Kukai.

Kukai looked at me, smiling widely with an arm around… is that Ikuto's sister, Utau?

"No, I just came here to kill time," he joked. "And this is my girlfriend, Ut-"

"Amu, is that you?!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly and hugging me so suddenly.

Man, I missed Utau. She was one of my best friends and worst enemies when we were younger. Whenever she caught me and Ikuto together, kissing each other on the cheek or anything that looked like we were dating, she would pull Ikuto away. He became one of our tug-o-war toys.

Eventually, I moved and Utau apologized for everything she did, but still kept close to Ikuto when she did.

"Yes, it's me," I answered in a monotone voice. "So, no more brother comple-" Utau quickly put her hand over my mouth.

Oh, that's right. Boyfriend with her. My bad.

She put her mouth next to my ear and whispered viciously, "Never mention that when I'm with my boyfriend, got that, Amu?"

I gulped and nodded.

That was all I could do at the moment. Utau can be really scary!

"Good!" she said, jumping back and smiling, slinging onto Kukai's arm. "So, what brings you back to Japan? Missed Ikuto too much?" Revenge, I'm guessing?

"No, it's not that," I replied. I looked at my watch. "Well, looks like it's time for class. Let's go, guys," I suggested.

From the corner of my eyes, I could've sworn that Ikuto looked at me… _longingly_. I must be imagining things.

As if he were some kind of bullet, he sped toward me and put his arm around me protectively.

"C'mon, Amu. Let's get going. Kukai can be an ass when it comes to punctuality," Ikuto joked as he led me to class.

What happened to Ikuto? He wasn't this protective back then.

In fact, when I was naive, he'd blow in my ear and turn around, acting as if he was all innocent.

He never really needed to protect me from anyone or anything, but

When we got there, I was surprised that there was someone so small that was in this class. And she was hanging out with someone so tall.

I could almost _swear_ that those two were dating.

As soon as everyone was there, the teacher spoke.

"I'm Nikaido Yuu, but you call me Nikaido-sensei, got it?" He asked kindly. Everyone nodded and chatted amongst each other.

While we did, he just spoke more.

I ended up texting Tana-chan for about five minutes.

Ikuto, on the other hand, got up from the seat next to me, grabbed my hand and walked out of the classroom while I heard people gossip about me.

When we were out of the room, I was relieved, but angry.

"What the hell? Class hasn't even started yet, I haven't been here for a full two days yet and you're already skipping and falling for me?" I teased, smirking.

Smiling is different from smirking.

I don't care what you think, because it is.

...

It **IS**, so shut up!

"No, but I think I've found what you can do for me," he smirked back.

Uh oh. I don't like where this is going.

Not one bit.

"And that would be...?"

"Kiss me."

...Okay, has Ikuto gone _insane_?!

_Sure_ we used to do it often when we were little kids, but it's weird and awkward now that we were teens and understand more things.

"Umm... not to be completely rude, but what the hell for?" I asked, curious. I crossed my arms.

He inched his mouth near my ear.

"Because there's about one-hundred girls that want to get together with me."

Holy crap!

One-hundred girls?!

There's like... one-thousand or so girls in this school and he's got _10%_ swooning over him?

That's sad.

"And I help by kissing you _how_?" I whispered back.

"There are hidden cameras all around this school. If I can convince at least _one_ person that I'm a player, most of them'll leave me alone."

"Well, what about _my_ reputation? It'll quickly go from 'cool n' spicy' to 'school slut.'" He chuckled.

"'Cool n' spicy?'" He asked.

"I heard some random kid call me that when you pulled me out of the classroom. And like I said, what about my rep?"

"Oh, you're not the only one I'll get a picture with. I'll also get a picture of me kissing my other girl friend like Yaya, Rima, Lulu and maybe Nagihiko dressed up as a girl if it comes down to it." Hechuckled and backed away from my ear.

"So?" He asked, waiting for a reply. I thought about it for a second.

Well, it's not like I haven't already kissed him before, but this is a new school year.

...Which means I should try new things, right?

"Add in $10 and I'll let you French," I whispered.

He seemed to think about it for a second, then handed me a $10 that wasn't visible from any corner of light.

He handshook me, hugged me, and planted his lips onto mine, sliding his tongue into my mouth.

Damn. This will be a _long _school year.


End file.
